How they started out
by S.H.A.Z-123
Summary: We know they kissed but what if after that kiss they went there seperate ways, what could bring them back together?


"After the war they had decided to just leave things as friends because they both had a lot of things to do and deal with but after two years of being apart Ron was sick of it so he turned up at Hermione's flat one night and by the next day they were dating." (_Extract from This changes everything, chapter 1.)_

It had all started out like any other day for Hermione. She had woken up at six in the morning and had made herself some toast while wondering what she would have to do at work. She was working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and although she was fairly new she was really enjoying the challenges. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an owl tapping its beak on her window. She recognised it immediately and sighed before opening the window to let it in. She had been getting an invite to go to one of the Weasely's Sunday lunches ever since the war and at first she had happily accepted but as time went on she had gradually stopped going until she eventually just never turned up. She couldn't remember the last time she had been but she still got an invite, every Friday the owl would turn up and she would always send back the same reply. Setting out some water for the owl she took the letter and opened it before starting to read, already knowing what it would say, they had gotten more persuasive over the months and lately there was always something new that Molly thought would make Hermione come and join them.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We would love it if you would consider joining us for lunch on Sunday, Charlie will be back for the weekend and I'm sure he would love to see you. Harry and Ron will also be here and I know they would love to see you for a catch up. Ginny also passes on her greetings. Hoping to see you there and please send the owl back with your reply. _

_Love_

_Molly! _

Hermione honestly wished she could send the owl back with a yes; she would love to go! She had missed the Burrow and everyone there but she couldn't allow herself to go. She was trying to move on from Ron and somehow she don't think going to his families house for dinner fell under the category 'moving on'. Picking up a quill that was on the coffee table Hermione scribbled a quick rejection and an apology telling Molly that she was busy. It wasn't technically a lie, she did need to take a couple of books back to the library and she had some laundry that needed doing, she just didn't need to do that on Sunday. When the owl was gone Hermione hurried off to get ready and go to work.

Walking down the street Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her blazer. She never liked walking home from the alley anyway, never mind when it was dark; that was one of the reasons she hardly ever took overtime at work. Today though, one of her co-workers hadn't turned up so Hermione had stayed behind to help catch up on the paperwork. She could have just apperated inside but she didn't want her neighbours thinking she hadn't came home- she lived right above an old woman, Mrs Crawly, who was interested in just about anything. Rain started to fall and she walked faster, thankful that she was only about five houses away. Then she stopped. Someone was outside her house. Squinting in the darkness she recognised that the person was tall but she couldn't make out any features. He was leaning against the door frame and she didn't think he looked dangerous but she wasn't taking a chance. Checking too make sure her wand was in her pocket, she advanced forward watching the figure's back. When she got close enough she recognised the red hair and tall, gangly frame, breathing a sigh of relief she removed her hand from her wand and walked hurridly towards her flat.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" At the sound of her voice he stood up and turned to look at her, wiping his hands on the red t-shirt he was wearing.

"Hey to you too, I just thought I'd come visit you see how you are. I didn't realise you finished so late though." She nodded before walking past him and opening the door. She walked in and he followed behind, staring at the pictures that were hung up on the wall. She didn't speak until they both reached the living room. Using her wand she dried them both off.

"Thanks," he muttered looking around at the neat living room, he felt a bit out of place.

"Take a seat" she told him, gesturing to the cream settee. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"A drink please, just whatever you have." She nodded and walked into the kitchen to try and compose herself, she hadn't seen Ron in about 6 or so months and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Talking a deep breath she told herself that it was only Ron and she was fine.

"So, how's you?" She called through to the living room.

"I'm doing okay, what about you?" She shrugged as she walked back in and sat next to him.

"Okay I suppose, here you are" She told him as she passed him the glass full of butterbeer, "so, why you really here?"

"I told you, just a visit." She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as they both took a drink. He hadn't been to visit her once over the past couple of months and now he was here out of the blue; she didn't believe it was just a social call.

"So how's everyone?" Hermione muttered, she didn't really like small talk but she was interested in how everyone was. She hadn't seen them for a long time but that was here fault.

"Why aren't you coming on Sunday? I know you said you were busy but you haven't been for ages." Ron asked, a frown on his face. Hermione didn't even think he had heard her ask how everyone was.

"I, I've just been busy," She whispered, not quite meeting his gaze.

"You expect me to believe that, if you had wanted to come you would have made some time. It's been 5 months Hermione, you have not been busy every Sunday for five months." Ron exclaimed, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"Why couldn't I have been busy, you don't know what I get up to!" Hermione retorted, she was getting angry. Yes, his accusations might have been right but she wasn't going to tell him that and he didn't know that she hadn't been busy.

"Oh, so you've been so busy that you couldn't even be bothered to say hello every once in a while! You just vanished Hermione, I had to get your address of the ministry."

"If you had asked for my address I would have given it to you!" He raised his eyebrows but didn't reply as Hermione sat back and crossed her arms.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue so why don't you just come to the Burrow on Sunday?" She shook her head and avoided his gaze as he asked why.

"Ron, I can't ok, maybe you should just go." She muttered and to her surprise he stood up.

"Why? Why can't you?" She didn't reply keeping her gaze to the floor. "Ok, fine I'll go. Let me know when you change your mind." He walked out of the living room and into the hall, this time Hermione was following him.

"Ron, wait," he shook his head before opening the door and getting soaked by the rain that was falling down harder then ever. "Ron, please wait." Hermione was suddenly hit by a sense of Deja vu, this felt like when Ron had left during there hunt for horcruxs. Ron walked straight out of the front door and Hermione knew this was it, tell him the truth or risk losing him forever. "It's too hard, too hard to see you and know you don't feel the same." He stopped, his back facing her and she could see his hair sticking to the back of his neck with the rain. Slowly turning around he looked at her, his face void of any emotion.

"What do you mean?" He was holding her gaze but she couldn't read what he was thinking. She didn't know how to reply, she didn't want to scare him and screw everything up but she didn't want to lie.

"Well...I..." She faltered and broke eye contact with him, the polished wood flooring suddenly becoming that bit more interesting. She saw his feet move closer to her and when she lifted her head she gasped. His face was so close to hers that she could have counted each individual freckle that ran across his nose, but she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes as he came ever closer and his lips found hers. Her hands made there way around his neck and she could feel his on her waist. She sighed and smiled as he moved his lips away but stayed close to her, there foreheads touching. Her eyes flickered open and met his; a vibrant blue colour that she could happily get lost in.

"Ron, I'm sor..." She started, her voice barely higher then a whisper but she was interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"Sshh, you don't need to apologise" Ron told her, shaking his head as she opened her mouth to retaliate. She bit her lip and almost jumped out of skin as the clock chimed eight. "I best be going then, but I'll see you Sunday?" She nodded and he gave her one last kiss before walking out the door and she heard the faint pop that told her he was gone. Smiling to herself she made her way into the bathroom and started to get changed; she couldn't wait for Sunday.

A/N: Hey, so this is a spin off from my story this change everything and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated! :)


End file.
